Dead Leaves
by Hope Joon
Summary: hidupnya yang sudah sangat melelahkan, apa lagi di ahir masa kuliahnya yang nyaris selesai. ditambah sosok baru dalam kehidupnnya yang sangat amat dia benci. "Jagan main-main dengan ucapan ku." ff/ Namjin /sope / [Chap 5 up]
1. chapter 1

Kim Seokjin. mahasiswa semester nyaris 6 pada salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul, hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kesibukan. apa lagi ini adalah bulan akhir dari masa magangnya di salah satu perusahaan. hari ini ia kembali ke kampus, karena akan memberikan beberapa laporan kepada koor prodi. etts. tidak semudah itu bertemu dengan koor prodinya, beliau orang yang sangat _perfectsionist_ dan juga tukang menyuruh. catat _tukang menyuruh._

ia sudah hatam dengan sikap dari sang koor prodi. sangat amat paham bahkan saat ia baru memulai kuliahnya pada semester pertama. pada saat itu Seokjin mengikuti sebuah _open recutement_ kepanitiaan di jurusannya. awalnya ia hanya ingin mencoba, melakukan pendaftaran, wawancara dan sebagainya. Seokjin sangat berharap ia tidak lolos kepanitiaan, namun takdir berkata lain. ia lolos dengan sempurna. satu yang ia malas adalah waktu liburnya akan di renggut oleh rapat-rapat yang tak begitu penting. tapi ia sudah terlanjur masuk dalam kepanitian itu. pada hari h acara Seokjin biasa saja, tak terlalu sibuk, karena ia hanya menjaga presensi yang ada di meja registrasi. sampai ahirnya koor prodi ' _si tukang penyuruh'_ pun datang.

"kamu, tolong ambilkan plakat yang ada di gedung fakultas." katanya mendikte.

"baik bu, akan saya ambilkan." kata Seokjin sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

 _guess what_. tak ada satu temannya yang ingin mengatar Seokjin. sudah jelas alasannya, gedung fakultas terlampau jauh dari aula tempat diselenggarakannya acara ini.

Seokjin hanya bisa berdecak kesal sembari berjalan menuju gedung fakultas.

 _dan_

 _yap_

sekarang, hari ini, hal tersebut terulang kembali.

ini sudah pukul 17.45 sudah terlalu sore untuk memenuhi permintaan sang koor yang menyuruhnya memanggil pengurus gedung jurusannya.

nihil.

Seokjin tidak dapat menemukan pengurus gedung Jurusan. tidak ada orang di dalam tempat pengurus gedung.

 _and then,_ 'si tukang penyuruh' tetap menyuruh Seokjin untuk memanggil pengurus gedung yang berada di belakang gedung fakultas.

 _"aku lelah! baru saja ingin pulang mengapa nenek sihir ini terus menyuruhku? tidak bosakah ia menelefon pihak fakultas? ah kolot sekali pemikiran nenek sihir ini."_ Seokjin hanya bisa berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat para pengurus gedung.

ia melewati gedung anak-anak seni. anak-anak yang terlampau aktif, dengan rambut gondrong, gaya selengean ala anak berandalan. yap, anak-anak seni memang mempunyai _look_ yang sangat unik. tak peduli rapih atau tidak, bersih atau tidak, mungkin itulah jiwa seni mereka.

seokjin memilih jalan memutar, melewati _Graffiti corner_ kesukaannya. setelah 6 bulan menjalani masa magang Seokjin tersadar grafiti-grafiti yang ada di tembok ini sudah berubah 100%. memang anak-anak seni terlampau rajin untuk selalu menggubah dinding ini.

Seokjin berjalan sambil memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada dinding-dinding yang tak terlalu tinggi, tapi cukup membuatnya tak dapat melihat pemandangan di balik dinding ini.

 _"hiksss..."_

 _"aku akan berikan segalanya. hiks."_

 _"apa lagi yang kau ingin kan?hiksss. aku adalah milikmu.hiks"_

 _"raga ku jiwa ku, bahkan badan ku.hiks. tolong aku.hiks.. hiks"_

fakus Seokjin pun buyar mendengar tangisan pilu seorang wanita, yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Seokjin terpaku. sambil terus mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang wanita.

 _"hiks. ambil badan ku kumohon."_

 _"biarkan aku menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.hikss. aku rela."_

ini terdengar gila. "masa ada wanita yang ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya?" batin Seokjin.

beberapa menit Seokjin tidak dapat mendengar sura rintihan itu lagi. kini Seokjin tersadar dari lamunanya.

"mengapa aku masih disini? seharusnya aku memanggil para penjaga gedung yang diminta nenek sihir itu." Seokjin kembali berjalan. bukan. bukan Seokjin tak ingin mencari tau dari mana asal suara wanita tersebut. hanya saja Seokjin lelah, kehidupannya setelah magang baru saja berahir. ia tak ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada suatu hal yang tidak ada _benefit_ bagi dirinya. jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari wanita itu atau mungkin mecari sang pria yang telah menyakiti wanita itu dan memberinya pelajaran? ah masa bodo. ia tak mau ambil pusing.

 _bukk_

Seokjin menabrak sesuatu.

Seokjin mencoba menatap apa yang baru saja ia tabrak. manusia kah? ah napaknya bukan. didepannya ada sesosok 'pria' dengan wajah memerah, urat-urat menonjol sempurna, keringat dan yang pasti badan tinggi menjulang. tunggu. ia manusia.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

"maaf" kata Seokjin bergegas meninggalkan mahluk tersebut ah tidak maksudnya manusia tersebut.

 _"aww"_ tak diduga kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

kini lengan kanannya di tarik dengan hebat dan sepersekian detik kemudian pungung Seokjin berhasil membentur dinding gafiti yang berada di belakangnya.

sakit, amat sangat sakit. mungkin saja tulangnya ada yang patah.

" _aww_ , APA KAU SUDAH GILA!?" bentak Seokjin kepada sosok di depannya.

"jagan pernah ikut campur urusan orang lain!" semua kata itu diucapkan penuh dengan penekanan.

"yakk!" Seokjin mencoba meronta, karena jujur saja tengan kanannya sakit. amat sakit dicengkram manusia sialan ini.

"kalau ada berita aneh esok hari. ku pastikan hidup mu tak akan pernah aman.." katanya menggantung. kemudian menarik _id card_ yang terpasang pada leher Seokjin.

 _oh tuhan ia lupa melepas id card magangnya._

"KIM SEOK JIN" sambung manusia itu dengan cepat. dan melesat pergi bak cahaya.

 _id card_ yang ia dapatkan susah payah saat akan magang pada salah satu perusahaan besar itu pun sudah tergeletak bak sampah. jagan ditanya. manusia aneh bin sialan itu mampu membuat _id cardnya_ dengan mudah terputus dari tali yang mennyangkut indah di leher Seokjin.

"manusia sialan. dia pikir mudah mendapatkan ini." gumam Seokjin sambil memungut kembali _id cardnya._

Seokjin tidak akan pernah repot-repot memikirkan perkataan anak kemaren sore. ia tau manusia aneh itu hanyalah anak idiot yang baru masuk kampus dan seenaknya memarahi kaka tingkatnya. ya. Seokjin yakin dia anak baru disini. jika ia adalah anak lama atau mungkin kaka tingkanya, ia jamin ia mengenalnya.

_

buktinya pagi ini ia kembali ke kampus. tidak ada rasa takut, hanya saja rasa sakit di lengan kanannya yang mulai membiru dan pungungnya yang masih terasa nyeri.sialan.

"yakkkkkkk KIM SEOK JIN!!!!"

tidak, tak perlu repot untuk menengok pun Seokjin sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu.

bukkk lelaki itu berhasil merangkul lenganya lada bahu bidang Seokjin.

"yak! Jung hoseok! sakit!"

"wah kau! saudah lama tak bertemu, kau menjadi semakin lemah." katanya meledek.

"...". demi tuhan sakit di punggunya kembali timbul.

"kau sudah selesai magang?" tanya manusia yang kelebihan energi tadi.

"sudah, aku kesini hanya ingin menemui dosen PA ku saja. dan ingin ke perpus untuk memperbaiki beberapa laporan."

"ahh oke. bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin? aku sangat lapar. habis itu aku temani kau di perpustakaan?."

"call" saut Seokjin setuju.

kini kedua anak yang kurang piknik tersebut sudah sampai di kantin kampus mereka, sudah siap dengan santapan yang tertata indah di meja makan.

makan dengan tenang. itulah Kim Seokjin.

"oiya, kau tau? belakangan ini ada berita menghebohkan!" katanya Hoseok dengan penuh semangat.

"apa? kau lulus tanpa harus menyerahkan laporan magang?" bals Seokjin meledek.

"ah kau ini. aku serius. katanya ada wanita yang 'disetubuhi' di gedung belakang fakultas seni."

"..." Seokjin hanya mengaguk tak peduli.

"dan yang parahnya! katanya yang menyetubuhi anak terpopuler di kampus ini! bukan hanya populer, katanya ia putra tunggal Joons _Coorporation."_

"kau ini tinggal dimana hah? ini kota dan ini kampus. kurasa hal semacam itu sudah biasa."

"yakk! kau memang tak punya hati. wanita itu bahkan kini di campakan. orang kaya memang seenaknya saja." lanjut Hoseok.

"dari pada kau susah payah mencari-cari berita tak bermutu dan mencampuri urusan orang. kau seharusnya membuat laporan magang mu! bocah!"

"ahh ya benar sekali ibu guru ini. ah yausadah aku ingin ke perpus mengembalikan buku yang sudah telat untuk dikembalikan. _ahh_ pasti aku akan didenda."

"tidak. untuk bocah tua sepertimu mungkin kau disuruh menata buku-buku itu kembali. _ck."_

 _"YAK!_ itu lebih kejam! bagai mana orang awam seperti ku bisa merapikan ribuan buku? mencari nomor yang tak sesuai?" gerutu Hoseok. kemudian ia pergi melambaikan tangan.

Seokjin juga membalasnya dengn lembut. baru saja ia akan bangkit dan

 _dakkk_

tubuhnya kembali terduduk di kursi, menghantam dengan sangat cepat dan kuat. membuat pantatnya sakit bukan main.

 _ya tuhan pungung ku belum selesai dari remuk kini pantat ku juga._

Seokjin mendongak untung mengetahui siapa orang yang kini mencengkram sikutnya dan menariknya untuk tetap duduk.

mata itu, mata yang tajam menusuk kedalam safar-saraf normal Seokjin. mata yang dapat dilihat mengeluarkan api kebencian, dan kemurkaan.

sepersekian detik Seokjin memutuskan kontak mata mereka. mencari objek lain, kamana saja asal tidak ke sang pemilik mata elang.

"sudah kubilang hidup mu tidak akan tenang setelah sore itu jika kau macam-macam." katanya denga suara _deep voice_ nya berhasil membuat Seokjin merinding.

Seokjin muak! balum lengannya sembuh dari membiru yang kemarin ia dapatkan dari orang yang tak dikenal. apa kini sikutnya juga harus patah karena di cengkram kuat.

 _"ashh_ " Seokjin meringis pelan. sangat pelan.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA MAKSUD MU! TOLONG LEPASKAN" Seokjin berteriak dan meronta agar sang empunya tangan kasar tersebut mau melepas.

"ku bilang jagan MACAM-MACAM!"

oh tidak suaranya semakin mengancam. tidak, dia bahkan tidak berteriak seperti Seokjin. ia mengeluarkan suara dengan sangat pelan,tapi membunuh.

kini Seokjin perlahan memberanikan diri melihat pria tersebut. ia tidak salah, mengapa harus takut.

"maaf ya saya tidak punya urusan dengan anda. bahkan saya tidak mengenal anda. jadi tolong lepaskan saya." kata Seokjin sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

kali ini berhasil. tanpa basa-basi Seokjin meninggalkan pria aneh bin sialan yang nyaris saja membuah sikunya patah.

_

 **uhuyyyy heheheh**

 **ini ff pertama yang aku bikin.**

 **semoga kalian suka, aku lagi belajar nulis ff nih semoga aja feelnya dapet ya heheg.**

 **review yukkkk biar aku semangat ngelanjutinnya**

sorry for typo:(


	2. Chapter 2

"YAKK! KIM NAMJOON! APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA!" kata-katanya keluar dengan sangat bebas, sebebas tangannya yang memukul kepala namja di depannya.

"YAKK!! hyung!"

"apa? kau ini benar-benar bocah tak tau diuntung!" balasnya sambil mendudukan diri di hadapan namja yang kepalanya ia pukul.

"ada apa sih hyung!" katanya mengerutkan dahi. "kau datang-datang memukul pala ku! kau pikir pala ku apa?!"

"sudah gila tak mau mengaku pulak!"

"..." Namjoon semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau! berani-beraninya mencabuli wanita di gedung lama jurusan kan! ah tidak usah menjawab kau memang sudah gila Namjoon-ahh."

kalimat hyungnya itu mampu membuat Namjoon menganga lebar. otaknya memutar dan mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan pria di depannya, dan dia teringat.

sore itu.

"sialan." gumamnya sambil berdiri dan mulai menjauhi sang hyung.

"YAKK! KIM NAMJOON APA YANG HARUS KU KATAKAN PADA AJUSHI KIM!!!"

tapi Namjoon terus berjalan dengan perasaan marah. amat marah. sudah ia bilang

'jangan ikut campur urusan orang!'

mengapa juga pria tolol itu tetap mencampuri urusannya?

"kau tak akan selamat di tangan ku" Guman Namjoon sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Namjoon belum dapat menemui mangsanya. ia tak tau santapnya itu berada dimana. dia bertemu di graffiti corner kemungkinan besar dia adalah anak seni. sayang, Namjoon tak melihat batang hidungnya.

 _frm: yoongi_hyung_

 _yak! selesaikan urusan kita! ku tunggu kau di kantin fakultas!!_

 _frm: yoongi_hyung_

 _jika tak datang kau benar-benar mati ditangan ku!!!!_

 _frm: yoongi_hyung_

 _KIM NAMJOON!_

 _shit_. decih Namjoon saat kembali melihat ponselnya untuk ketiga kali.

Namjoon dapat melihat jelas keberadaan Yoongi di kantin fakultasnya yang cukup luas, namun blm terlalu ramai karna ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuk makan siang, dan terlalu siang untuk makan pagi.

"Yakk _bastart_!" kata yang lebih tua kepada yang lebih muda. "duduklah aku perlu konfirmasi dari mu."

"yak! kau ini berapa lama kenal dengan ku?" jawab yang lebih muda.

"jagan membahas yang lain brat!"

"demi tuhan hyung. kau ini semakin bodoh saja! apa aku adalah bajingan yang akan mencabuli wanita di tempat seperti itu? hah!!" yang muda membela diri.

Yoongi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"kalau pun iya, aku akan bertanggung jawab! aku juga ingin melakukannya saat itu! tapi jalang itu sungguh menjijikan."

"yak! berarti kau hampir melakukannya!" Yoongi berfikir sejenak. "t-ttapi mengapa gosip yang beredar kalau kau mencampakkannya setelah terpuaskan?" alisnya naik sebelah.

"lihat saja aku akan membuat oarang yang sudah menyebar berita ini mati ditangan ku." balasnya pelan namun membunuh.

Yoongi mendecih ngeri. "kau benar-benar membuat ku takut Joon." Yoongi menarik badannya yang tadinya duduk condong ke arah Namjoon. "bagaimana kalau berita ini sampai pada ajushi Kim?"

Namjoon memutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin sembari berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sang ayah mendengar berita sampah seperti ini.

tunggu.

pandangannya jatuh pada 2 orang namja yang sedang makan dan bercengkrama tak jauh dari meja Namjoon dan Yoongi berada.

mata Namjoon terus memperhatikan apakah pemandangan yang tampak ini benar-benar dia?.

 _dia._

 _namja kemarin sore._

 _namja sialan._

 _bermulut sampah._

 _yang akan mati ditangan Namjoon, jika saja masalah ini melebar._

Namjoon terus memperhatikannya sampai sang pria ber surai coklat kemerahan yang berada di sebelah namja bermulut sampah itu beranjak pergi.

"yak Namjoon bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai kesal, karena Namjoon sudah tidak fokus terhadap obrolan pentinnya.

"aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah mepergunakan mulutnya dengan sangat biadap." sarkas kasar yang di ucapkan dan berbarengan dengan bangkitnya Namjoon dari tempat duduknya.

Yoongi hanya memandang bingung dengan mulut ternganga dan mata yang mengikuti kemana punggung Namjoon pergi.

namja bermulut sampah itu nyaris bangkit dari tempatnya. Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya dan dengan cepat tangan kuatnya mencengkram siku namja sialan itu, dan menariknya kembali duduk. dengan kasar.

pandangan Namjoon masih mengarah fokus lurus kedepan, bukan ke namja yang berada di samping kirinya.

"sudah kubilang hidup mu tidak akan tenang setelah sore itu jika kau macam-macam." kata kata yang terucap dengan nada deep voice khas dirinya.

 _"ashh"_ namja di sebelahnya meringgis pelan. tapi Namjoon dengan segala kelebihannya mampu mendengar ringisan itu.

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA MAKSUD MU! TOLONG LEPASKAN" si sampah itu berteriak dan meronta agar tangan Namjoon mau melepas.

"ku bilang jagan MACAM-MACAM!" balas Namjoon tanpa ada niat sedikit pun melepas cengkramannya dan menoleh tajam kepada sampah dihadapannya ini.

"maaf ya saya tidak punya urusan dengan anda. bahkan saya tidak mengenal anda. jadi tolong lepaskan saya." balasa namja di sebelahnya yang mulai berani menatap surai indah nan mematikan milik Namjoon.

kali ini Namjoon melepaskan cengkramannya. dan memperhatikan sampah itu berjalan dengan santainya.

"ku biarkan kau kali ini. penyiksaan di mulai secara perlahan dude." gumam Namjoon yang diikuti seringai liar.

Yoongi yang masih ternganga dengan adengan yang ia lihat barusan, buru-buru menghampirin sepupunya yang di selimuti api.

"yak! ada apa? siapa dia?." tanyanya tak sabar.

"kau akan melihat mayatnya jika berita ini sampai pada ayah ku." balasnya santai sambil bangkit dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terngaga.

 _frm: Hoseokie_

 _Seokjiniee, kau ke perpus duluan ya aku sedang bersama PA ku. tunggu aku 15menit lagi bboing bboing__

 _to: Hoseokie_

 _ya, jagan terlalu lama. aku di tempat biasa._

 _frm: Hoseokie_

 _tentu._

Seokjin meneruskan langkahnya hingga sampai pada perpustakaan Universitas. Seokjin dan Hoseok sering bersama dalam perpustakaan. tepatnya perpustakaan lantai 4 tempai yang tidak begitu ramai bahkan cenderung sepi.

karena lantai 4 adalah tempat-tempat skripsi yang di letakan untuk menjadi referensi mahasiswa lainnya yang masih melakukan study.

seperti biasa tempat ini sepi. bahkan mungkin hanya ada Seokjin. karena saat ini waktu menunjukan untuk makan siang, tapi tidak, Seokjin belum lapar dan ia juga masih sangat muak dengan bocah sialan itu.

bisa-bisanya ia kembali melukai Seokjin.

baru dua kali bertemu punggung, lengan, pantat, dan kali ini sikunya mengeluarkan rasa nyeri.

 _ya tuhan monster darimana orang itu._

Seokjin kembali fokus pada laporannya. ia sudah hampir selesai dan ini sudah hampir 20 menit, tp Hoseok tidak datang juga.

"ahirnya, laporan ini selesai. tinggal tunggu surat pernyataan dari perusahaan dan aku terbebas dari semester yang melelahkan ini." gumam Seokjin senang.

ia tak mau kejadian kakak tingkatnya terjadi padanya, dimana laporan yang sudah di kerjakan hilang karena virus atau bahakan laptop yang rusak.

jadi Seokjin menyali data tersebut ke _handphone_ nya dengan menggunakan kabel data pinknya yang sangat lucu.

"yap selesai!." gumam Seokjin lagi dan mencoba membuka ponselnya.

 _to: Hoseokiee_

 _yak! aku sudah selesai apakah k_

 _brakkk_

laptop Seokjin terlempar hebat kelantai. layar laptop yang nyaris putus dari sang _keyboard_ berhasil membuat Seokjin membulatkan mata dengan begitu sempurna, disertai dengan mulut ternganga.

hebatnya _handphone_ Seokjin dengan indahnya ikut tertarik ke lantai karena sang _handphone_ yang masih tersambung dengan kabel data dan laptopnya.

 _plakkk_

tampar Seokjin pada sosok didepannya "KAU SUDAH GILA!" teriak Seokjin dengan muka yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"KAU INI SIAPA! APA SALAH KU TERHADAP MU! PIKIRLAH!" teriak Seokjin kembali.

"kau yang gila. buat apa menyebarkan gosip yang tak benar? apa itu menguntungkan mu?" tanyanya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"gosip? gosip macam apa?? ahhh aku tau. kau mencabuli wanita di gedung lama itu kan!? apa itu gosip? itu adalah kenyataan!" balasnya dengan nada yang amat sangat sinis.

"bajingan. kau benar-benar ingin mati nyatanya." balasnya. sembari melangkah semakin mendekati Seokjin.

"YA! SETELAH KAU MEMBUAT LAPTOPKU RUSAK DAN MUNGKIN AKAN MENGHILANGKAN SEMUA LAPORAN KU. AKU INGIN MATI SAAT INI JUGA." jawab Seokjin tanpa berfikir panjang. sialnya air matanya tanpa permisi keluar dengan mudahnya.

sial. dia akan terus menindasku jika aku menangis. batin Seokjin.

Seokjin dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh bocah sial itu yang menghalangi jalannya, dan memunggut laptopnya yang sudah hancur. hebatnya lagi handphone Seokjin mati total.

 _what a beautiful life._

Seokjin tak mau menatap muka sial yang sudah membuat laporanya terancam hilang. ia pergi seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan monster yang tadi berhadapan dengannya.

sialnya lagi, air mata Seokjin tidak mau berhenti. hebat.

 **wuhuwwwww makasih teman-teman yang udah mau baca dan memberikan review**

 **aku janji bakal update terus setiap minggunya hehe.**

 **maaf ya di chap sebelumnya ada typo dan penulisannya kurang rapih. huhu ku ga tau kalo ngetik di ffnya akan berubah pas udh di upload hehe maklum ya anak baru ffn**

 **lafyuuuuuuuu**


	3. Chapter 3

"yaa-- Kim Seokjin?" tanya Hoseok yang sedang berjalan dan berpapasan dengan Seokjin yang lengkap dengan mata berair.

"Seokjin apa yang terjadi?"

"hiks. laptopku terjatuh hikss laporan ku--"

"astaga kau ini mengapa ceroboh sekali. apakah sudah kamu _backup_ laporan mu?" tanyanya kembali.

"ss sudah tt tapi ada di handphone ku dan" Seokjin mengangkat handphonenya yg sudah mati total. "lihat lah."

"aa app- bagai mana bisa? oh tuhan. aku antarkan kau ke tempat servis langannan ku. ayo"

dua sejoli itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran.

dengan cepat Hoseok menerjang jalanan kota Seoul yang tidak begitu ramai.

Seokjin telah menyerahkan laptop dan _handphone_ nya. katanya ia dapat kembali 1minggu kemudian.

1 minggu itu terlalu lama. Seokjin tanpa _handphone_ bagaikan _fangirl_ internasional yang ga punya kuota. uring-uringan, bosan.

ia masih suka berfikir, mengapa juga pria itu selalu menyakitinya? oke kalu itu badannya. tapi ini? laporannya! kalau hilang ya hilang! butuh waktu lama hingga Seokjin menyempurnakannya.

waktu pengumpulan laporan juga sudah tidak lama lagi, percayalah Seokjin akan jatuh gila jika ia di suruh membuat laporannya dari ulang.

lagi pula memang itu salah Seokjin? tentu bukan. karena Seokjin tidak pernah menyebar gosip murahan itu, tapi kalau pun itu Seokjin yang menyebarnya itu bukan gosip, itu kenyataan.

ingin sekali Seokjin menginjaknya, memukulnya, memberikan pukulan di rahang, hidung atau bakal lehernya hingga patah! hingga ia sadar dengan kelakuan bejatnya.

tapi sayang,

kalian percaya atau tidak dari awal pertemuan mereka.

dari awal Seokjin menatap lelaki itu.

Seokjin sudah jatuh cinta.

salahkan lah sisi Seokjin yang mudah jatuh cinta.

tapi sumpah demi dewa neptunus. matanya kala itu, walaupun terlihat sangat marah dan ingin membunuh. Seokjin dapat melihat jelas ke dalam mata sang pemarah.

ada kelembutan disana.

 _ahhhhh_ Seokjin mengeleng-geleng kepalanya. rasanya ia akan gila! bagai mana bisa suka dengan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap monster!

katakanlah Seokjin gampangan tapi...

coba kalian rasakan sendiri! kalian pasti suka dengan matanya! _arrggh._

 _krrrringg krrringggg_

jagan tanya suara aneh apa itu. itu bukan bel sekolah. itu suara telepon rumah Seokjin. biar dikata dia kolot atau kuno ia tak apa, toh kini telepon rumahnya sangat berfungsi dikala Seokjin tidak memegang _handphone_.

"yoboseyo"

 _"annyeong, bisa bicara dengan Kim Seokjin sshi?"_

"ahh nde, dengan saya sendiri. ada apa?"

"nde, saya dari Nam Group ingin memberi tau bahwa pada hari sabtu esok akan di adakan jamuan makan oleh direktur kami atas dasar peryaan hari jadi Nam Group ke 4. semua orang di undang termasuk anda Kim Seokjin sshi."

"ah begitu."

" _ne, saya akan kirimkan undangan serta panduan lainnya ke email anda. saya harap anda akan datang."_

" nde kamsamida."

 _ttut tuut_

Seokjin menutup teleponnya.

tidak aneh memang jika perusahaannya tempat magang mengundangnya.

perusahaan yang ia jadikan tempat magang adalah perusahaan elit! walaupun Seokjin selalu mengeluh dengan masa mangangnnya karena sangat sulit dan rumit. tapi jujur saja Seokjin ingin sekali bekerja disana!

gaji? jangan ditanya. gaji yang di terima di sana di atas rata-rata gaji karyawan pada umumnya. kata sunbae nya di perusahaan itu, ini cara perusahaan mengapresiasi kerja karyawan. agar karyawan disini tetap bekerja dengan baik dan tidak lalai.

manajemen yang hebat bukan?

o

o

o

o

hari sabtu pun hadir.

Seokjin memasuki _ballroom_ dengan nuansa mewah. Seokjin dengan balutan jas maroon nampak sangat tampan. pesona yang tampak tak bisa dibohongi sampai para pekerja tetap disana, melihat Seokjin tanpa berkedip.

ya Seokjin sedikit risih namun inilah resiko mempunya wajah tampan tapi juga cantik dalam satu waktu.

rambutnya yang berwarna hitam ke coklatan di tata sedemikian rupa sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dahi Seokjin. bibir tebal nan merah merekah, aroma lembut yang keluar dari badannya. ah sungguh sempurna.

tapi tidak bagi Seokjin. dia ingin pulang sekarang.

"Kim Seokjin!" panggil seseorang membuat Seokjin mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

Seokjin tersenyum mendapati sunbae kesayangannya menghampiri "nde sunbae"

sekedar informasi, Ken ini adalah teman lama Seokjin. Seokjin dan Ken telah berteman sejak saat di sekolah menengah.

Ken setelah lulus SMA tindak kuliah layaknya Seokjin melainkan ia bekerja pada Nam Group. anehnya dahulu ia langsung diterima disini walaupun hanya bermodalkan Ijazah SMA. konon dulu Nam Group baru mulai mengembangkan diri jadi masih kekurangan SDM. ya beruntunglah Ken berhasil masuk dan sekarang sudah mempunyai jabatan. Ken juga menjadi salah satu alasan Seokjin mau magang disini.

"yak, tak usah terlalu formal. malam ini adalah acara bebas Kim Seok." balasnya hangat.

Seokjin tersenyum. "Ken, apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?"

"ini adalah pesta perayaan hari jadi ke 4 tahun Nam Group."

dan hebatnya dalam kurun waktu 4 tahun saja Nam Group mampu bersaing dengan perusahaan kelas atas lainnya. katanya Nam Group ini ada dibawah naungan perusahaan kelas dunia. sehingga ia mudah berkembang.

"aku tau" balasnya santai.

"lalu?" tanya yang lebih senior.

"apakah disini ada acara tiup lilin? ada badut? ada pemotongan kue? tidak kan? mangkanya aku bertanya pada mu!" cerocos Seokjin.

"ya kau ini! ahh minumlah dulu nanti akan ku jelaskan." merekapun berjalan menuju meja tempat diletakannya beberapa gelas _wine._ "ahh hampir saja aku lupa, setelah kau sampai seharusnya kau ke ruang pimpinan."

"aku? kenapa? aku bahkan takpernah melihat pimpinan kita. mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut.

"entahlah, sepertinya dia ingin bertemu dengan anak magang yang banyak dibicarakan, tentu saja karena kinerjanya yang bagus dan wajahnya yang cantik!" goda Ken.

"Yak!! aku ini tampan!" bantah Seokjin, walaupun pipinya mulai merona. "aku serius Ken, apa aku mengacau?"

"tidak tidak, dia ingin memanggil mu setelah ku berikan laporan kinerjamu dan setelah dia tau kau mahasiswa di Universitas yang sama dengan anaknya dia semakin ingin menemui mu." jelas Ken. "ayo cepat aku antar kau ke ruangannya."

setelah sampai di ruangan pemilik Nam Group ini Seokjin sedikit gugup, jelas karna ia tidak tau apa tujuannya di panggil.

setelah Ken meminta izin dan mulai memperkenalkan Seokjin, Seokjin dipersilahkan duduk.

"Kim Seokjin?"

"nde, sajangnim"

"wah kau benar-benar tampan! pantas saja banyak orang yang membicarakan mu."

"ah tidak, terimakasih sajangnim." jawab Seokjin malu

 _"maaf aku terlambat"_ kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk.

Ken menunduk memberi salam di ikuti Seokjin yang berdiri kemudian membungkuk.

 _"whattttt the hell is this"_ batin Seokjin

monster yang telah beberapa kali meremukan tubuhnya dan mengambil hatinya.ea. Sekarang ada disini!

Namjoon melirik Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut.

"ada apa _dad_? mengapa kau memanggil ku. aku sedang sibuk, bisakah dipeecepat?"

 _whattt? dad? dady? bocah ini anaknya pemilik perusahaan ini?_

"lihatlah kau ini. sopan santun mu Namjoon!"

"mian." kemudian ia duduk tepat di sebelah Seokjin.

gimana Seokjin? jelas gugup. ia merasa terjebak dalam lubang hitam. bagaimana tidak monster ini anak bos nya! bisa mati Seokjin kalo beneran masuk kantor ini.

"lihatlah anak ini semakin berandal saja. dady akan mengajarkan mu cara menjalankan perusahaan." jawab pria paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat bugar dan sehat di usianya.

" _dad, come on_ aku masih semester 1 dan kau menyuruh ku menjalankan perusahaan ini?" jawabnya dengan nada malas. "kalo kau ingin perusahaan ini hancur, aku bersedia." tambahnya acuh.

"yang benar saja! _dady_ membangun perusahaan ini dan akan hancur ditangan putra tunggalnya?" kata yang lebih tua menggeleng.

apa kabar Seokjin? hahah ia masih tertunduk diam memperhatikan percakapan bapak anak yang tak tau kapan selesainnya.

"maka dari itu _dady_ ingin kamu belajar pada dia" kemudian yang lebih tua mengangkat tanganya me nunjuk Seokjin. "dia ini masih anak mangang tapi skillnya bagus! kau tau yang kembali menormalkan saham disini itu dia. walaupun hanya memberi semangat para pekerja yang lain. tapi itulah jiwa pemimpin sesungguhnya. dapat terlihat dari sikap positif yang ia tularkan pada orang lain." jelasnya panjang lebar gk dikali tinggi ya.

menormalkan saham? Seokjin? siapa dia. Seokjin hanya memberi semangat pada Ken dan teman-temannya saat makan siang. apa yang Seokjin katakan ternyata menjadi acuan bagi karyawan lain untuk lebih semangat dan menarik investor dengan cara yang lebih unik.

itulah menggapa Seokjin ada disini saat ini.

gila memang bosnya kalo hanya karena itu Seokjin dijadikan pegawai magang yang berbakat. tapi mau apa lagi bosnya telah berkata seperti itu.

" _dad! are u seriously?_ dia yang bakal ngajarin aku? _he is not talented at all."_ katanya remeh.

"yak! bersikap baiklah. _dady_ percaya padanya. kau harus tau kemampuan lainnya."

" _are you kidding me?"_

" _I don't accept rejection. just do it_. _dady_ kembali ke depan bercakap-cakaplah kalian."

kemudian yang paling tua berdiri dikuti dengan Seokjin yang berdiri dan membungkuk dengan sopan.

Ken memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan ikut keluar. yang otomatis akan membuat Seokjin dan Namjoon berdua di dalam ruangan ini.

"Ken tunggu kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar bosnya yang masih tidak terlalu jauh.

"aku menemani presdir. kau disini saja. sampai nanti." lambai Ken dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ken..." oh demi tuhan Seokjin ingin lenyap.

o

o

o

o

 **huehehehhehehe apa kabar kalian??? maaf yang lamban banget huhu. aku lagi mudik nih hahah orang Padang mana suaranya??? aku lagi minim ide banget huaaa ga ada waktu buat nulis padahal aku sendiri pangen banget ni cerita selesai. penasaran banget endingnya gimana wkwk.**

 **makasih buat yang udah nge follow story ini makasih juga yang udah memberi review makasih buat yang baca.**

 **seneng banget huaaa awalnya males malesan nulis eh kalo baca review dari kalian bikin seneng sendiri:" jadi semangat deh. makasih banyakkkkkkkk love love.**

 **maaf untuk typo atau paragraf yang tak beraturan. aku masih mencari cara agar ngetik di hp bisa rapih tapi ku taktau sistem ffn mengapa jadi ambyar begini:(**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ken tunggu kau mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar bosnya yang masih tidak terlalu jauh._ _"aku menemani presdir. kau disini saja. sampai nanti." lambai Ken dan kemudian tersenyum._ _"Ken..." oh demi tuhan Seokjin ingin lenyap._

 **o**

 **o**

hanya berdua dengan monster dalam satu ruangan.

 _arghhh_

mental Seokjin mulai menurun di setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan.

diam.

hening.

"lihatlah Pak tua itu, bahakan ia tak tau orang yang berkualitas dan yang tidak." Namjoon memecah keheningan dengan nada yang sangat sinis.

"maaf?"

" ya, dia memintaku belajar pada mu. apa itu tidak gila? kau saja suka menyebar gosip bodoh. bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan perusahaan."

Seokjin mengalah. yang waras mengalah.

 _drettt dretttt_

Seokjin panik. padahal itu hanya suara deringan _handphone_ orang di sebelahnya.

"ada apa" kata Namjoon dengan suara datar. tak ada kesan mematikan ataupun marah.

"bajingan"

Seokjin tarik kembali pikiran tetang nada suara Namjoon yang tidak mematikan tadi.

"kau serius hyung? tolong musnahkan dengan cepat, jagan sampai itu berada dirumah ku!"

sabungan terputus.

Seokjin tak tahan, ia bangkit dari duduknya. ia sudah punya firasat bahawa monster akan kembali hidup.

tepat saat Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya tanganya ditarik kasar.

seperti _deja vu_.

sakitnya sama, hentakannya sama, ngilunya berbeda. yang kali ini lebih ngilu.

 _arghh_

"bagus sekali rencana mu, setelah kau tahu itu gagal kau ingin pergi?" tanyanya menatap Seokjin.

"huh?" Seokjin juga berani menatapnya.

"mau mu apa sih? kau benar-benar ingin mempermainkan ku?"

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. aku tak mengenal mu! jadi apa mau mu terhadap ku?" Seokjin tak paham.

Namjoon hanya mengeluarakan seringainya yang amat meremehkan.

"dan tolong lepaskan tangan ku!" tidak, bukan Seokjin gugup karena tangannya di pegang. Seokjin memang menyukainya tp hanya suka belum cinta apa lagi sayang.

"kenapa kau mengirim foto-foto itu kerumah ku!? ah iya bagus sekali rencana mu." dahi Seokjin semakin berkerut. "kau tau aku tidak ada dirumah malam ini sehingga kau mengirimkannya malam ini, agar langsung sampai ke orang tua ku." Namjoon semakin menatapnya lekat-lekat. "namun kau salah perhitungan, sayang" seringainya kembali muncul. "nyatanya foto itu akan berada di tangan ku dan akan ku bakar habis."

oke, Seokjin bergetar. bukan karena Seokjin dipanggil sayang aduhhh kalian ini Seokjin tidak segampangan itu-_-

ia takut. Seokjin takut, tapi juga bingung.

"app-- apa maksud mu?"

"bisakah kau cukup menganggu hidup ku? apa kau ingin uang? aku akan memberikanya berapapun yang kau mau, asal jagan pernah muncul di hadapan ku!"

"..." Seokjin diam mencoba menelaah kata-kata yang ia dengar.

"atau kau tidak pernah dihidupi keluarga mu? kau sudah tak sanggu bekerja? bahkan mungkin mengemispun kau tak mau? jadi kau.." omongan Namjoon terpotong.

"CUKUP TUAN MUDA YANG TERHORMAT! aku tidak mengenal mu dan kau tidak mengenal ku! kau tidak punya hak untuk merendahkan aku dan keluarga ku! dan oh iya kau ini kan pintar, kaya, tapi mengapa kau sebodoh ini?" Namjoon yang mendengar kalimat itu emosinya kian memuncak. tapi Seokjin tak perduli ia tetap meneruskan kata-katanya.

"kau seharusnya mencari tahu siapa orang bermulut tak berguna yang menyebarkan berita itu, bukanya menuduhku tanpa bukti! dan juga apa kau bodoh? lupa? amnesia? kau merusak _Laptop_ dan _handphone_ ku! jadi bagai mana cara aku memfoto apa lah yang aku tak peduli sama sekali!!"

Namjoon terpaku.

Seokjin senang, ia merasa menang telak.

ia bangkit dari duduknya tangan Namjoon sudah tidak mencengkramnya. Seokjin keluar dari ruangan boss besarnya a.k.a ayah handa monster nan bodoh.

Namjoon diam. ia sedikit berfikir. benar juga apa yang dikatakan sialan itu.

ah kenapa juga Namjoon tidak mencari tau dulu sebelum menuduh. tapi dia sudah terlanjur emosi, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat mendengar gosip sialan itu.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"hyung sudahlah aku tidak kuat lagi." pinta Seokjin kepada Ken.

setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Seokjin kembali ke tempat acara puncak dilaksanakan.

semua orang meminum alkohol dengan santainya.

Ken juga menyuruhnya meminum terus ahh padahal Seokjin sangat lemah dalam hal minum. bahkan hanya dengan satu gelas soju pun Seokjin akan mabuk. apa lagi ini yang kadar alkoholnya lebih tinggi.

Seokjin memang baru minum 2 gelas tapi perutnya mulai mual, kepalanya seprti dihantam beda tumpul, pipinya panas seperti akan meledak.

"hyung, aku ke toilet dulu aku sudah tidak kuat." kata Seokjin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"yaa hati-hati lah adik kesayangan ku" lambai Ken yang juga mulai mabuk.

sepajang perjalanan ke toilet Seokjin selalu menabrak orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"mian"

itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

sampai ahirnya Seokjin melihahat sosok yang familiar.

ia, dia orang yang membuat Seokjin semakin sengsara hanya dalam 3 kali pertemuan.

sekan lupa dengan rasa mualnya, Seokjin mengampiri Namjoon dengan berani.

ia menarik Namjoon dan mendorongnya sampai pungung Namjoon membentur dinding.

 _impas._

padahal tidak impas sama sekali. Namjoon membuat pungung Seokjin remuk, tapi Seokjin tidak mampu mendorong Namjoon sampai punggunya remuk.

Namjoon yang menatap Seokjin heran.

"KAU!" bentak Seokjin sambil mengacungkan tangannya dihadapan Namjoon.

"kau, kau yang telah membuat ku pusing!" celoteh Seokjin yang tidak terlalu jelas. tangan Seokjin terangkat lebih tinggi menunjuk jidat bahkan menyetuh jidat Namjoon, dan sesekali menoyor jidat bocah didepannya.

Namjoon menepisnya.

Seokjin meletakan tangannya di kedua pundak Namjoon.

"kenapa kau membuang _laptop_ ku! apa kau tau ada laporan magang ku disana." kata Seokjin dengan nada yang begitu lirih.

Namjoon tak peduli.

"laporan itu akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, dan kalau data ku hilang aku tak mungkin dapat menyusunnya dengan cepat _hiks."_ Seokjin menangis. "kau enak! kau adalah orang kaya. tak usah kuliah kau sudah punya pekerjaan. toh harta ayahmu mungkin tidak akan habis sampai kau mempunyai cicit _hiks."_ Seokjin menunduk.

Namjoon bigung, tapi tetap tidak peduli.

"tidak degan aku! aku harus lulus kuliah dan mecari pekerjaan agar aku hidup _hiksss_ kau keterlaluan sekali." arrgghh pala Seokjin benar-benar sakit.

Seokjin kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

menyekah air mata yang keluar dari matanya sendiri.

menantap Namjoon lekat-lekat.

Seokjin dapat merasakan nafas Namjoon dari jarak sedekat ini.

Seokjin sedikit meninggikan telapak kakinya agar bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Namjoon.

dan

detik berikutnya

Seokjin dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal, sedikit kering namun terkesan manis.

kemudian.

gelap.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

Namjoon pov.

Gila! benar-benar gila! Namjoon tak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Seokjin malam tadi!

 _"fuck fuck fuck"_ hanya itu yang dari tadi keluar dari mulut Namjoon. meremas stir mobilnya, memukulnya bahakan menekan klakson mobil dengan kasar dan berulang-ulang.

"apa dia gila? ahhh sialan sekali!"

sepajang perjalanan hanya itu-itu saja yang terdengar. tidak baik bagi anak dibawah umur untuk mendengarnya.

Namjoon frustasi.

Sesampainya dirumah Namjoon langsung masuk kekamar tanpa memperdulikan tawaran asisten rumah tangganya untuk sekedar minum.

Namjoon membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"YA TUHAN NAMJOON! KAMU MEMBUAT KU KAGET!"

"ahh hyung kau kenapa berada disini!"

"tenang lah duduk. buka jaket mu dulu kau seperti orang yang sedang frustasi."

"memang" jawabnya cepat. "ada apa sih hyung? aku ingin sendiri"

"Yak! setelah aku menjaga foto-foto ini kau tidak berterimakasih sama sekali dan malah mengusirku? lihat lah bocah idiot satu ini" pedas memang kata-kata Yoongi.

"ah iya terimakasih hyung."

"ada apa Namjoon ahh?"

"hyung dengar ini sangat konyol aku tidak bisa bercerita."

"yasudah, kau akan menderita sendirian." jawab Yoongi acuh.

" _argh_ aku tak ingin bercerita. tapi aku muak mengingatnya."

"ku menunggu"

"oke jadi begini hyung. aku akan cerita tapi pertama, kau tidak boleh meledek ku. kedua, kau harus memberikan solusi."

" _call_ " Yoongi setuju.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap orang yang telah mencuri... men... curi ci cciuman pertama mu."

Yoongi menganga, sedetik kemudian tertawa.

"hyunggggg"

"hahahahhah mian, mianhe Namjoon ahh. jadi ciuman pertama mu dicuri? ahh Namjoon sudah dewasa."

Namjoon memang terkesan berandalan. tapi jujur ia tak pernah main-main akan cinta dan wanita. dia tak pernah menyetuh wanita, banyak alasannya dan mungkin itulah yang membuat wanita di gedung lama itu ingin menyerahkan dirinya pada Namjoon. mungkin wanita itu kesal karena Namjoon tidak tergoda olehnya. mungkin saja.

Namjoon hanya ingin ciuman pertamnya diperuntukan bagi orang yang ia sayangi. namun impiannya kandas.

"hyung aku serius! ingat perjanjian kita tadi!"

"oke oke jadi apa?" tanya Yoongi yang masih menahan tawa.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kata Namjoon terkesan sedih.

"kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mengejarnya. dia telah merebut ciuman pertama mu jadi kau juga harus merebut semuanya dari dia."

"huh?"

"semuanya Namjoon ah, kelembutannya, cintanya, kasih sayangnya, perhatiannya dan.." kalimat Yoongi terputus oleh kata yang dikeluarkan Namjoon.

"badannya?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"tapi hyung kau tidak tau siapa dia!"

"tapi kau suka?"

"TIDAK" jawab Namjoon cepat "bahkan aku membencinya, ingin membunuhnya atau menguburnya hidup-hidup."

"tidak mungkin Namjoon ahh."

"ahh hyung tidak tau."

"kalu kau membencinya bahkan ibgin menguburnya mengapa saat ia mencuri ciumanmu kau tidak mengelak?"

Namjoon diam. " Ttt tidak hyung! aku tidak bilang aku tidak menghindar kan!"

"lalu? dia yang menghindar? tidak mungkin kan?"

"ia pingsan."

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **uhuhuhuu aku kembalii. aku ga tau ini pajang atau engga heheh tapi pengen aja di up.**

 **ini penulisan tercepat karena aku sangat amat bosan:(**

 **Semoga suka yaaaaaaa jagan lupa reviewnyaaaa**

 **typo bertebaran maafkeun:(**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi telah tiba.

Seokjin bangun. mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, kepalanya sangat pusing, badanya lemas, tetapi perutnya sudah tidak mual.

setelah setengah sadar Seokjin memperhatikan sekeliling.

dimana dia..

di sebuah kamar..

sebelum pikirannya dapat menebak dimana ia berada, Seokjin memcoba berkutat dengan pikirannya. apa yang terjadi padanya?

 _cupp_ _p_

Seokjin berhasil mengingat sesuatu.

 _"KAU!" bentak Seokjin sambil mengacungkan tangannya dihadapan Namjoon._

 _"kau, kau yang telah membuat ku pusing!" celoteh Seokjin yang tidak terlalu jelas. tangan Seokjin terangkat lebih tinggi menunjuk jidat bahkan menyetuh jidat Namjoon, dan sesekali menoyor jidat bocah didepannya._

 _Namjoon menepisnya._

 _Seokjin meletakan tangannya di kedua pundak Namjoon._

 _"kenapa kau membuang laptop ku! apa kau tau ada laporan magang ku disana." kata Seokjin dengan nada yang begitu lirih._

 _Namjoon tak peduli._

 _"laporan itu akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, dan kalau data ku hilang aku tak mungkin dapat menyusunnya dengan cepat hiks." Seokjin menangis. "kau enak! kau adalah orang kaya. tak usah kuliah kau sudah punya pekerjaan. toh harta ayahmu mungkin tidak akan habis sampai kau mempunyai cicit hiks." Seokjin menunduk._

 _Namjoon bigung, tapi tetap tidak peduli._

 _"tidak degan aku! aku harus lulus kuliah dan mecari pekerjaan agar aku hidup hiksss kau keterlaluan sekali." arrgghh pala Seokjin benar-benar sakit._

 _Seokjin kembali mengangkat kepalanya._

 _menyekah air mata yang keluar dari matanya sendiri._

 _menantap Namjoon lekat-lekat._

 _Seokjin dapat merasakan nafas Namjoon dari jarak sedekat ini._

 _Seokjin sedikit meninggikan telapak kakinya agar bisa mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Namjoon._

 _dan_

 _detik berikutnya_

 _Seokjin dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang kenyal, sedikit kering namun terkesan manis._

 _kemudian._

 _gelap._

Seokjin tersadar, 100% tersadar.

badan Seokjin otomatis terduduk diatas ranjang. mengelengkan kepalanya dengan hebat.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" Seokjin berteriak keras.

 _klik_. pintu kamar itu terbuka.

seseorang berjalan mendekat.

Seokjin panik.

"SEOKJIN! ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

mata Seokjin membulat sempurna.

pria itu menghampiri ranjang yang diduduki Seokjin.

"ada apa? kau kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit lebih lembut.

"aku dimana Hoseok ahh"

dahi Hoseok membentuk lipatan. "apa maksud mu? kau di kamar mu, di rumah mu."

 _ah syukurlah_.

Seokjin menghela napas kasar.

"ada apa?" Hoseok kembali bertanya.

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit pusing."

"kau dari mana semalam Seokjin?"

"ak- akku dari pesta di kantor tempat magang ku. ada apa? apa ada yang salah?"

"benar hanya itu?"

Seokjin keringat dingin.

 _cupp_

ah tidak kejadian itu masih terngiang-ngiang.

"iyya. itu, hanya itu memang apa?" jawab Seokjin gugup.

"kau sampai disini sama siapa?"

"aku? aku jalan sendiri."

"jalan? sejauh itu? kau yakin kau kuat?" Hoseok menaikan sebelah alisnya, kalimat Hoseok kian mengintimidasi.

"ti ttidak lah! mana mungkin, maksud ku aku naik taxi, lalu berjalan sendiri. begitu."

"kau minum?"

"tidak! aku tak bisa minum."

"itulah mengapa kau mabuk."

"aku? mabuk? tidak Hoseok ahh kau salah."

"aku salah? setelah aku menghampiri mu, ?memanggil mu namun tak ada jawaban, menunggu di teras depan, menghubungi telepon rumah mu, namun tak kunjung diangkat, tapi aku tetap menunggu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil _Lamborghini Reventon Roadster_ berhenti di depan ku, mengeluarkan dua orang laki-laki dengan satu laki-laki tak sadarkan diri. kau pikir aku salah?" oke Hoseok mulai mirip ibunya!

"..." Seokjin diam.

"Seokjin jawab! kau dari mana semalam!"

yatuhan Hoseok kenapa jadi protektif begini.

"akuu ak aku dari pesta perusahaan tempat ku magang Hoseok ahh." jawab Seokjin perlahan.

"aku tau Kim Seokjin!"

oh tidak, Seokjin tau jika Hoseok sudah menyebut namanya lengkap dan jelas sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Hoseok sedang kesal..

"ahh sudahlah kau makan dulu aku sudah menyiapkan Haejangguk[1] untuk mu." Hoseok bangkit dari ranjang Seokjin dan perlahan meninggalkannya.

Seokjin tak ingin membuat sahabat karibnya semakin kesal, jadi ia buru-buru bangkit dan mengekor Hoseok ke meja makan.

Hoseok hanya diam sambil menyesap kaleng berisi soda, di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin yang sedang menghabiskan Supnya pun mulai merasa risih dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti rumah ini.

"Hoseok ahh"panggilnya pelan

Hoseok hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"memm mang siapa yang mengantar ku?"

Hoseok yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung menatap Seokjin malas.

"untung saja dia orang baik! kalau tidak, pasti kau sudah di jual kepada pria hidung belang yang kelaparan di pinggir jalan!"

Seokjin diam.

"aku tidak begitu mengenalinya. saat ia mengendong mu ala _bridal stlye_ itu." oh tidak mengapa kata _bridal stlye_ itu di tekan kan. "aku langsung panik dan menghampirimu, aku mengambil alih dirimu yang sedang mabuk itu darinya, lalu aku masuk. saat aku kembali keluar dia sudah tidak ada."

"ah begitu. apakah orang itu tinggi?"

"ya bisa dibilang begitu. dia lebih tinggi dari ku. ah sudahlah kau makan dulu baru berbicara Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin yang tadinya sedang mendengarkan dengan serius, menjadi kecewa.

"Terimakasih Hoseok ahh."

sekali lagi, Hoseok hanya berdeham.

"jagan marah lagi pada ku, atau aku tidak akan menghabiskan sup ini." jawab Seokjin sembari menjauhkan posisinya dari mangkuk dihadapannya.

"yak!"

"kau jadi sangat galak aku takut. lebih baik aku tidur saja." kata Seokjin dengan mulutnya yang di majukan.

"Kim Seokjin kau ke kanak-kanakan sekali!"

"masa bodo."

"terseralah."

"jangan marah lagi pada ku ya? ya ya ya?" kata Seokjin merajuk.

"iya. tuan Seok."

senyum di bibir Seokjin mengembang seketika. kemudia Seokjin menlanjutkan melahap supnya.

"oiya Hoseok, ada apa kau tadi malam mencari ku?" tanya Seokjin dengan dahi berkerut.

"ah itu aku hanya ingin curhat."

wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi seolah-olah sedih.

"maafkan aku. aku malah mabuk disaat kau ingin bercerita."

Hoseok tertawa renyah.

"tak apa. ini tidak begitu penting."

"tidak, kau harus tetap cerita pada ku."

"aku hanya sedang penasaran."

"dengan?" tanya Seokjin tak kalah penasaran.

"seseorang."

Seokjin ternganga. "apa kau jatuh cinta?"

Hoseok memandang Seokjin tak percaya "yang benar saja."

"lalu apa?"

" kau tau? kakak tingkat ku di jurusan musik?"

"tidak, mana aku tau. terlalu banyak mahasiswa masa aku harus mengetahui satu persatu."

Hoseok tersenyum. "maksud ku, kaka tingkat ku dia sangat dingin dan jutek, tapi aku bisa tau kalau dia adalah orang yang hangat."

Seokjin yakin Hoseok sedang jatuh cinta. manik mata Hoseok sangan berbinar kala membayangkan kaka tingakatnya.

"kau suka padanya?"

Hoseok kembali menatap Seokjin. "bisakah tidak memotong pembicaraan, tuan?"

"ah maafkan aku. habis kau lama sekali ngomongnya." kata Seokjin sebal.

"aku baru bertemunya kemarin. ia sedang bermain piano, dia mungil tapi terlihat kuat, kulitnya sangat indah bahkan kulit mu yang selama ini ku kagumi kalah dengan dia Jin."

"ya karna kau suka padanya-" kata Seokjin malas. jelaslah malas, salah satu pemuja kulitnya menghilang satu.

"ahh sudahlah aku ingin kembali kerumah. bahkan aku belum mandi karna menjaga mu."

Hoseok pun beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil jaketnya yang terletak di sofa, kemudia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Seokjin.

" _gomawo_ Hoseokieee"

 ** _flashback_**

"hos kau ingin kemana?" tanya pemuda bertubuh gempal yang sedang menyamakan jalannya di samping Hoseok.

"aku ingin ke ruang musik. aku sedang bosan badan ku terlalu lelah untuk _dance_ aku ingin ya mencari inspirasi menulis lagu disana."

Hoseok pemuda tampan yang jago sekali _dance_ dan tentu saja membuat musik. dia tidak terlalu mahir memainkan alat musik tapi ia sangat ahli dalam membuat musik.

"ku kira kau mau ke kantin." kata si gempal di sampingnya itu.

"aku sudah makan."

"yasudah, oh iya kau tau tidak? akan ada perlombaan membuat lagu bualan nanti bagaimana kalau kau mencoba."

"aku tidak tertarik, aku hanya membuat lagu untuk _rapp_ saja. itu pun untuk kugunakan sendiri jika aku tampil di cafe. lagu ku tak cocok berada dalam ranah pendidikan, terlalu banyak kata kasar." jawab Hoseok kepada si gempal.

"ah iya juga. yasudah aku akan ke kantin. sampai nanti Hoseok ahh"

Hoseok tersenyum kepada si gempal teman kelasnya yang satu itu.

Hoseok telah sampai pada ruang musik. bayangan akan sepinya rung musik sirna seketika saat Hoseok muai masuk dan mendengar sayup-sayup dentingan piano.

terkesan lembut dan lamban tapi sangat indah dan menyentuh hati.

" _Clair de lune by Debussy"_ batinnya

Hoseok memang tak terlalu handal dalam bermain alat musik. tapi dia itu tau dan paham betul segala jenis musik.

Hoseok suka, sangat suka alunan ini.

alunan yang beramakana Seseorang yang sedang menikmati kesendiriaan dibawah gelapnya lagit malam, serta menatap pantulan rembulan yang dengan terangnya bertengger di atas langit.

terkesan sedih namun sangat menenangkan hati.

oh, Hoseok terlalu terbawa suasana. tanpa sadar pria di depannya telah selesai dengan alunan itu.

"Clair de lune by Debussy. menarik sekali selera mu."

namja di depannya nyaris tersentak saat Hoseok mulai membuka mulutnya.

"dan apakah selera mu mengangetkan seseorang.?" tanya namja tadi yang kini menatap intens ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum dan jalan mendekat pada namja asing itu.

"mungkin" balasnya santai sambil menaikan kedua bahunya.

yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan siap untuk berdiri.

"siapa nama mu?" tanya Hoseok cepat.

lawan bicaranya hanya memutar badan dan menatap Hoseok bingung.

"apa peduli mu?"

oh ketus sekali.

"aku hanya ingin tau. aku suka sinar rembulan, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol."

oh, terdengar klise sekali menjadikan musik sebagai bahan pembicaraan.

yang diajak bicara hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"terlalu berlebihan. anak musik mana yang tidak bisa memainkan musik klasik seperti itu? ku yakin tidak ada, jadi cari saja teman mengobrol yang lain."

"aku, aku tidak bisa. aku anak musik tapi aku tidak bisa memainkan itu."

"bahkan aku tak perduli."

wow. namja itu pergi setelah berhasil meninju batin Hoseok.

 _"manis namun kejam." batin Hoseok sambil menyipitkan matanya. "tapi menarik."_

 **o**

 **o**

[1] Haejangguk merupakan salah satu sup penghilang mabuk

Haejangguk terbuat dari rebusan tulang kaki, sanding lamur dan intestin dari sapi yang kemudian dicampurkan dengan pasta kedelai dan gumpalan dari darah sapi.

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **aku kembaliii hehehhe membawa kapel baruu uhuuuuwwww. maaf ya kalo lama hehe aku udh ga di Padang jadi udah mood nulis wkwk.**

 **terimakasih buat yang langanan membaca ff yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini.**

 **love love**


End file.
